


Junk Food

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: BBXR [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic!Avengers, F/M, Junk Food - Freeform, M/M, domestic!Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Steve sees you eating unhealthy food and tries to get your ass to train super early. But you have a protective boyfriend to take care of you.





	Junk Food

You had just entered the room to witness a more-common-than-not discussion between the Avengers. Apparently, Natasha claimed Game of Thrones was the best show, Clint supporting her, while Wanda preferred Friends, Bruce said it was House MD. Steve watched the discussion intently while Bucky read a book in a corner.

You sucked the last bits of your drink, sounding a loud screech to echo in the room.

Steve glared at the cup in your hand. A McDonald's cup with not a healthy drink filling it. Or in that case, emptying it.

"Is that junk food?"

"No, that's a drink."

"From a junk food restaurant?"

"Yes. But that's only a drink."

"You're scheduled for double training for the next two weeks. It stars sooner, but I'll go with you. be ready to leave at 4:30 am."

"No way, Steve. This is just a drink."

"I'll wake you up."

"I'll help. You must be a sight in the morning, [Y/l/n]."

"I'd like to see you try."

It wasn't that you stronger than Steve. No, you weren't. He had that goddamn serum in his veins. And Tony had a metal suit.

But you had something they didn't and, even better, didn't expect.

You had Bucky Barnes.

Steve was the only one that knew about your relationship with the Winter Soldier, but he had no idea Bucky slept with you. He'd freak out at that, so it was a well-maintained secret. Wanda and Natasha knew, but they thought it was because you helped him sleep. You never lied to them, you just omitted the fact that things more romantic-like happened.

Bucky sat on the other side of the room, a book in hands and his eyes focused on Tony. The billionaire would be dead already Tony if looks could kill so because of his commentary about your appearance in the morning.

He tried to control his jealousy, but some commentaries did put him on edge.

Pietro did it worse though, as he would always call you 'princeza'.

In the morning, 4:30 am sharp, there was a knock on your door.

You cracked an eye open and pulled the blanket up to your head. As Bucky was snuggled into you, he got completely covered as well. His left arm flexed, sending shivers through your stomach since it was resting there. Bucky was awake and ready for a fight, especially if it meant protecting you.

The duo knocked once again. "[Y/n], wake up. Training for you today, miss." Why Steve had to sound so much like a father?

"Soon, please, I want to go back to bed," of course Tony was with him.

No answer, but they knocked another three times.

You thought you were safe and closed your eyes, only to snap them open when you heard a click on the lock. "Nice, Cap."

Steve had seriously just picked on your lock?

The door flew open and light poured in, which allowed them to see the bed.

Yes, he had.

"Jesus, with how many pillows she sleeps with?" you heard Tony asking, his footsteps as careful as his voice: not-caring mood. He indeed came with the suit as Steve came with his shield. You heard the vibranium echo his voice again. He had placed the shield in a more protective way in front of himself.

"[Y/n]? C'mon, it's time."

"Can I play some music?"

"Do you want her to kill you or just torture you?"

"Neither."

"Then no music."

Throughout the conversation, they both took steps nearing your bed.

"You gotta lve more, Cap."

Stark was just about to press a button in his suit when a metal arm came from under the covers and held back his hand.

Tony's eyes were wide. "I didn't know she had a metal arm."

"Buck?" Steve called his friend.

Bucky pushed the covers down just enough to free his eyes and glare at Tony. The little light made his face look like he was the Winter Soldier all over again. "No music."

"But she's gotta train. It's the price for eating junk food," Steve said, lowering his shield a bit.

Bucky rolled his eyes and sat up properly, you laying by his side. "You ate half a pizza last week, Stevie. And there was no extra training for you," he pumped his eyebrows once.

"There were extra laps-"

"For the red velvet cake from that Brooklyn store. Don't try and fool me, Rogers."

"Fine," Steve sighed. He looked at you, "You're free this morning. But if the fact that you ate McDonald's comes to my knowledge, you will do the extra training."

"Ay ay, Captain."

You could have been more understandable if a yawn hadn't left you mouth as you spoke.

Tony was still in shock upon seeing the Winter Soldier sharing a bed with you.

"That's been happening under my roof for how long?"

"Since you don't know, I see no reason to feed you his precious piece of information," you smirked at the Coke can. "Now, sleeping sounds better than talking to you. We'll catch up later, guys. Goodnight."

And then you made yourself comfortable in the pillow again.

Tony yawned. "I agree. See ya, lovebirds," he greeted over his shoulder while walking out.

"Don't think you two are off the hook. We'll talk about this latter," Steve called and closed the door behind him.

"Now, where were we?"

"Sleeping."

"Damn right."

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://the-girl-without-a-face.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
